


Babydoll

by cornstalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstalker/pseuds/cornstalker
Summary: I was bored on a plane flight. Now I have this.





	Babydoll

Preserum Steve x Bucky

Babydoll

Bucky had just gotten back from a hard day of training. He sat there, knowing that Steve wouldn’t be back for a while, and wondering what to do. He wanted Steve to be back already, because the younger man’s presence gave him a warm feeling inside. That man’s smile could light up the world. He just felt more secure with the other man around, like he could protect the blond from all the world’s hate and terror. He knew that the other man lived with him purely out of necessity, but he would take as much as he could get of the younger man’s warmth. He resolved to consider his feelings for Steve, and how he should deal with them.

Steve was working on another sketch of Bucky. He couldn’t get the sergeant off his mind. The taller man made Steve feel warm inside, like nothing could ever hurt him. He was always there to help Steve, raising his spirits. He shielded him from every harm, protecting him and nurturing him. Steve knew the man was always there for him, every step of the way. If only the other man cared for him in the same way. Steve knew that, compared to Bucky, he was nothing. Anyway, it was time for him to go. He packed up his briefcase and began the walk home.

The door swung open into their apartment, and Steve walked through. Bucky visibly smiled, the warmth of Steve’s presence immediately raising his spirits. “Hey Steve.”  
“Hey Bucky.” Steve’s grin lit the place up like a lamp. “Good to see you.”  
“You’re not dead. I assume you didn’t get into any fights today.”  
“You’re here and not at the bar, so I assume no one asked you out today.”  
Bucky gave a small laugh. “Even if they did, I wouldn’t say yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not interested in any of them.”  
Steve’s shock was clear. The hope in his voice was so small, but Bucky heard it anyways. “Why not?”  
Bucky decided to finally come clean. “Because none of them are you.”  
Steve’s jaw was on the floor. “Wait, what?”  
“Steve, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were kids. Every single day since the first day I met you I’ve wanted you. I always knew you’d never want me back, but I had to tell you eventually.” He looked down, his face burning with shame. He knew his best friend could never look at him the same after this.  
Steve sat down next to him. “Bucky, what makes you think I’m not interested?”  
“I’m not that lucky, and you never told me or made it obvious at all.”   
“Bucky. How could anyone not be attracted to you? You’re perfect in every single way, inside and out. But why me? You could get anyone you wanted. Why would you choose me over everyone else? You could pick anyone in the entire world. Why would you want a sickly guy who can’t break a hundred pounds over literally anyone else in the entire world? You wanna know why I never even showed a hint of wanting you? Because I knew that you could never love me back, no matter whether you liked girls or guys or both. You are better than me in literally every way. What makes you think I’m worth your time?”  
“Steve, what? You’re worth everything to me. You’re one of the most attractive guys I’ve ever seen. You’re cute, you’re funny, you’re smart, you’re creative, you’re-“  
Steve cut him off with a kiss, crawling into his lap. “And you’re perfect.” He curled up in Bucky’s lap and nuzzled into the stronger man’s neck. Bucky’s arms instinctively curled around him and pulled him closer, holding him like he’d never let go. Steve heard the other man’s heartbeat and sank towards it. Nothing could touch him as long as he was in Bucky’s arms.  
They sat there for a while, Steve curled up in Bucky’s arms. Eventually, Steve squirmed out of Bucky’s grasp. Bucky made a small whining sound, and Steve quickly kissed him.  
“It’s so hot in your arms, I think I need a break.”  
Bucky got a mischievous look in his eyes. “You know, you could just take your shirt off.”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Steve laughed as he lifted his shirt above his head, revealing his skinny chest. Bucky’s eyes dilated with lust, and the taller man quickly stood up with a hungry look in his eyes. Bucky took off his own shirt, revealing toned muscle. It was Steve’s turn to stare and, if he had the choice, would never stop. Bucky stepped forward, grabbing him, then stepped back. He sat down heavily on the couch with Steve’s chest to his.  
“God, you’re perfect.” Bucky began to rub circles in his back, somehow finding every single taut muscle and loosening it with a single touch. As Steve kept nuzzling into Bucky’s neck, he left small kisses wherever he could. Bucky found a particularly tough knot, and pressed into it. Steve let out a small gasp, followed by a moan as the tension melted away under Bucky’s touch. Steve went limp in Bucky’s arms, and Bucky chuckled. “God, I love you so much, Stevie. How did I ever think I could survive without you?”   
Steve just nestled further into Bucky’s lap. Bucky put one large hand on Steve’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Can I suck you?” In response, Steve stood up and slowly took off his pants. As Steve’s underwear fell to the ground, Bucky’s eyes dilated. Steve walked forward slowly, only to have Bucky stand up.  
“What are you-“  
Bucky cut him off with a kiss. It started gentle, but Bucky put one arm behind Steve’s head and the other on his back. Steve pressed himself closer to Bucky, and opened his mouth. Bucky took the cue and put his tongue inside of Steve’s mouth. The shorter man tasted amazing, and Bucky couldn’t resist him. The man was like liquid, flowing to fit him perfectly. Steve put his hands on Bucky’s hips and pulled down Bucky’s pants as well.   
“Patience, Steve. Good things come to those who wait.”  
Bucky slowly knelt, trailing kisses down Steve’s chest. Once he was facing Steve’s dick, he smiled at how hard it was. It was about average length, but skinny like its owner. Bucky began to tease him, nuzzling his hips and licking his cock, but never actually taking him into his mouth.   
“Goddamn it Bucky, just blow me already.”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“I’m not begging, Bucky.”  
“We’ll see about that, babydoll.”  
Steve saw exactly what Bucky meant as he took him into his mouth down to the root. The heat in Bucky’s mouth, combined with the wetness of his lips made him almost come on the spot. Bucky began to tease his tip, using his tongue to make Steve scream.   
“Bucky, I’m gonna- I’m about to-“  
Instantly, Bucky popped off and put a vicelike grip on the base of Steve’s dick, preventing him from coming. Steve struggled, but with his painful boner and the fact that he was much weaker than Bucky, he didn’t really stand a chance.   
“Goddamn it Bucky, let me come.”  
“Beg for it, and I’ll consider.”  
Steve knew he had no choice.  
“Please let me come Bucky. Oh fuck- please let me come!” Steve pleaded.   
Bucky laughed. “Told you you’d beg eventually.”  
“Hey, you need to let me-“  
“No, I don’t.”  
Bucky put one finger at Steve’s entrance and pressed in. Simultaneously, he released his chokehold on the smaller man’s dick and took it down to the root again. The sensation of being filled took him over the edge and he yelled, coming in Bucky’s throat. Bucky swallowed, then added a second finger. “Oh my God, Bucky” Steve shouted as Bucky hit that nerve spot. Bucky popped off his dick, then laughed as he felt Steve shudder underneath him. “You ready babydoll? Can I add another finger?”  
“Please just fuck me already.”  
Bucky smiled, then added a third finger. As he curled them, Steve shouted and squirmed.  
“Ready to take me, babydoll?”  
“God, yes. Just fuck me already.”  
Bucky pulled out his fingers and began slicking up his cock. “Maybe not here, though.” He picked up Steve and walked to the bedroom. After setting him on his back, Bucky positioned his cock at Steve’s hole and slowly filled him. Steve took him beautifully, spreading himself for the stronger man’s cock. He loved the sensation of having Bucky inside him. Bucky loved how Steve flowed around him, pulsing and working him. Bucky slowly pulled out, then began to thrust harder and harder. Steve moaned, every thrust hitting that spot. Steve reached his hand down to come, but Bucky batted it away. “You’re coming untouched.”  
Steve moaned, and the thought of being fucked senseless and being made to come without a hand or mouth on his dick sent him screaming over the edge. Bucky kept fucking him, and eventually he felt something warm and wet inside him. Steve leaned up and kissed Bucky hard.   
“God, Stevie, I want you so badly.”  
“I’m all yours. Till the end of the line.”


End file.
